Limited
by chiisanna
Summary: Erza Scarlet: she walks in the light. Jellal Ferandes: he's tainted by the dark. He believes can't have her. It's his punishment for his crimes. That's fine by Erza. After all, she won't stop until she can convince him otherwise...
1. Unexpected Encounter

**Hey Yo Minna!** **This is my first Jerza fanfiction! Please let me know if anything is OOC! **

**I am also very new to so please excuse any mistakes I make!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail... because if I did all my OTPs would be kissing, the drawings would be stick figures and the plot would be completely fudged up... Yup... **

* * *

><p>A cloaked man with a scarf wrapped around the bottom of the face was leaning against the wall of an empty alleyway. Although his face was covered, tufts of blue hair were visible, along with the markings of a red tattoo around his eye. He was closely monitoring the area, looking for something. Actually, he was looking for someone.<p>

Jellal Fernandes was hunting down a criminal from the Dark Guild 'Monster Eye'. Crime Sorcière had raided the evil organisation a month ago, completely obliterating it. Unfortunately, one of Monster Eye's most powerful members, Baramel Le Croise, had escaped. Jellal had been tracking down this dark mage for some weeks and had almost caught him, despite the fact of having very limited information on the evil magic user. He had been tipped off that the Baramel Le Croise had been hiding in a house on the 8th alleyway in the town Oshibana, which was now the place Jellal was staking out.

The bluenette suppressed a yawn and shifted his weight off the wall, stretching his arms in front of him. He released a small groan as he shook the numbness out of his legs. Jellal wondered how much longer he would have to wait for the mage, Baramel Le Croise, to turn up. It had been at least four hours since the sun had set. Jellal reasoned that the Dark Mage was probably just being cautious about being seen, after all, there had been reports about him in newspapers throughout the Kingdom of Fiore.

Loud footsteps echoed in the alleyway. Jellal looked up to see a hooded man walking towards Jellal from the opposite side of the alleyway. The bluenette stepped back into the shadows and squinted at the figure. The Dark Mage Jellal was hunting, Baramel Le Croise, was said to have green hair, a scar on his cheek and was a user of the magic 'Shadow Make' (A/N: like Gray's Ice Make but with shadows). The man who had just entered the alleyway had a hood on, and it was the middle of that night, so even with Jellal's enhanced night vision magic, he couldn't see the figure's appearance very well. The man was approaching quickly, footsteps getting louder and louder. Jellal hastily stepped out of the shadows and stood in the middle of the alleyway, blocking the hooded man's path.

"Are you Baramel Le Croise?" Jellal asked.

The man stopped walking. "Is it any of your business who I am?" He snarled.

"Uh, yeah it is actually..." Jellal trailed off.

"What do you want?"

"I am supposed to deliver something to a person called Baramel Le Croise." Jellal lied. "I wouldn't suppose you know him?"

"Who is this delivery from?" The man questioned.

"Um, It's from..." Jellal wracked his brain "...It's from something called Monster Eye." He named Baramel Le Croise's guild, knowing that if this man was the one he was searching for, he would surely react to that name.

The man hesitated for a few long seconds. "Yeah, i'm Baramel Le Croise." He pulled down the hood revealing green hair and a scar. "Give me my delivery."

Jellal almost smirked. Too easy. He took a step towards the mage.

"Wait, let me see your face." Baramel ordered. "Sorry, I have to be careful... I have people after me and I need to make sure..."

Jellal froze. If he took of his mask, Baramel Le Croise would definitely recognise his face, after all, he had been one of the people who had attacked his guild, along with many other dark guilds. The bluenette was famous in the underworld. Jellal could not let Baramel Le Croise see his face. It would jeopardise his entire plan. He tried to think of an excuse.

"Uh, sorry! I have an... um... a... rare skin condition?"

Baramel Le Croise reached out and grabbed Jellal's hood and yanked it down. His eyes widened.

"J-Jellal Fernandes. Holy Zeref i'm screwed." He violently barged past Jellal, running for his life. Baramel disappeared, spinning around a corner into another alleyway.

Jellal swore and sprinted after the dark mage. He wasn't going to lose Baramel Le Croise _now_, after spending nearly a month trying to find him. He chased the mage around the corner. Buildings seem to rush past Jellal in a blur, but the mage in front was in focus. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they raced through dark and deserted streets, two outlaws against each other. Baramel stumbled over a crate due to the dark, but Jellal gained ground, swiftly leaping over the said object. The dark mage was starting to panic, his movements were becoming jerky. He whirled around another corner and suddenly stopped and faced Jellal. It was a dead end.

"Give up?" Jellal asked.

"No way in hell." Baramel Le Croise raised his hands towards the sky. "Shadow Make: _Grappling Hook_." A shadowy hook lashed out from his hand and shot into the air, attaching itself to a nearby roof top. Baramel smirked at Jellal as he was propelled up onto the rooftops, leaving Jellal on the ground below. Baramel gave a small wave as he looked down at Jellal, and turned on his heel and ran across the roofs.

"Heavenly Body Magic: _Meteor_!"

Jellal used his magic that allowed him to move through the air at high speed. He shot up the wall and flew towards his target, lessening up the distance between them in mere seconds. Baramel twisted around and his eye widened. Because the dark mage wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped and fell off the side of the rooftop. Jellal zoomed straight past Baramel Le Croise, unable to stop due to his high speed. The bluenette gradually skidded to a halting stop. Because of the high speed Jellal had travelled at, by the time he was at standstill, the bluenette was about ten meters away from where his target had fallen off the roof. He quickly ran and looked over the edge, but couldn't see any traces of the Mage. Suddenly apprehensive, Jellal backed up and looked around, suspecting a surprise attack.

That was when he heard the scream.

And the banging.

(A/N: and no, not that typing of banging u dirty minded perv. jeez.)

It was a woman's scream and it had come from somewhere below him. Jellal quickly looked over the edge of the roof again to see an open window a few meters below him. Jellal swore. When Baramel Le Croise fell off the roof, he had grabbed on the the open windowsill and pulled himself into the connecting room. With an unsuspecting female. Who had probably been taken hostage and been injured, judging from the scream and the loud crashing and banging sounds that had just abruptly stopped in the room.

Jellal jumped off the roof, grabbed on to the windowsill and swung himself into the room. He raised his hands preparing to battle Baramel Le Croise to save the woman. The sight that met his eyes was completely shocked him. it was so unexpected he froze and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Oh."

What he saw was Baramel Le Croise unconscious on the ground. Tied up with rope. A scarlet haired woman had him at sword point, a foot in the middle of his chest. That wasn't all. The brown eyed woman was almost naked, only clutching a white towel to her chest in modestly. It barely covered her. She was visibly shaking from shock. Her scarlet hair was dripping beads of water on the carpeted floor. She slowly looked up, sensing Jellal in the room. Their brown eyes met, and in the shock of recognition, widened at the same time.

It couldn't be. It was impossible. Or so Jellal thought.

"E-Erza..."

"J-Jellal?"


	2. Midnight Meeting

"J-Jellal?"

He nodded slightly.

Erza froze completely, not even blinking. The sword in her hand clattered to the ground as a result of complete shock.

_Jellal. He's there. Right there. He's Standing right there._

"Um, E-Erza..." Jellal stuttered. His eyes uncontrollably flick downwards, looking at the scarlet haired woman's body, and then back up at her face again. His face turned a vibrant shade of red. "Y-you... u-um..."

Erza looked down and let out a yelp. The exquipping mage was almost completely naked, only a towel clutched in her hand pressed to her chest to conserve modesty.

_Fuck._Erza thought before panic overtook her. The scarlet haired woman's face turned the same shade as her hair. She stumbled backwards hastily and tripped over Baramel Le Croise, who was tied up on the ground. She fell backwards, crashing into a shelf, whacking her head.

"_Shit_." Erza mumbled, half getting up before realising she had let go of the towel and now it was on the floor beside her.

Oh.

"A-are you alright?"

Erza's head snapped up to see Jellal with his back turned and hands crossed in front of him. Relief flooded through her.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Erza trailed off.

"Can I turn back around?"

"Wait." Erza unsteadily stood up, swaying slightly. She exquipped into a blue skirt and white blouse. "You can look now." She mumbled.

Jellal turned around slowly, fighting back an obvious blush. Neither of the pair made eye contact. Erza stared at her feet whilst Jellal gained a sudden interest in the wall. Suffocating silent seconds ticked past until Jellal mumbled something almost inaudible.

"W-What did you say?" The scarlet haired woman all but whispered.

"Um, I'm sorry about _this_." Jellal gestured broadly, still not looking at Erza.

"It's alright..."

"It's _not_," Jellal hissed vehemently, shifting his gaze up to the ceiling. "If it wasn't for me Baramel Le Croise wouldn't have attacked you. And you would be in a dangerous situation like _that_..." He trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

Erza cleared her throat, trying to work out what was happening. Frankly, her mind was an incoherent swirl of questions.

"Why the _hell_ are you here in my hotel room." She blurted out.

Jellal sighed. "Long story. Can we sit?"

Erza nodded and pointed towards the couches. The bluenette walked over and sat down. The member of Fairy Tail curled up on an arm chair opposite to him.

Jellal took a deep breathe and looked up at the ceiling before starting. "Right. Okay. Uh, so Crime sorerie is destroying a branch of dark guilds. We were hunting down this particular guild called Monster Eye. We attacked them and wiped out all of them but two of their elite members, who could've built the guild back up again. Anyway, they escaped and so Meredy and I went to capture them. The one I was going after is called Baramel Le Croise. The one that's over there on the ground over there." He gestured. "Anyway, I had tracked him down and was chasing him when he escaped through your window..." He finished, fidgeting awkwardly.

Erza nodded slightly before tilting her head. Her hair flopped to one side.

"...what are you doing out in Oshibana, Erza?" Jellal asks. "Job?"

"Not really. There's a famous armour shop. I was looking for new armour and weapons. Its around a five hour train ride from Magnolia to here so I thought I should just get a hotel room."

Still not quite making eye contact, Jellal spoke again. "So you went into this hotel room, and was having a shower when Baramel Le Croise came through the window and-"

"-And attacked me." Erza cut in. "And I beat him up. He was weak."

"As expected of Erza..." Jellal muttered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." He said, finally looking up. Their eyes met, but they both looked away again, blushing. After what had just happened, they weren't quite ready to look at each other in the eye.

"...what are you going to do with what's-his-face?" Erza finally asked, looking at the unconscious, tied up Baramel Le Croise.

"I'll deal with him."

Jellal briskly stood up and walked over to Baramel Le Croise, glaring at him. He crouched down on his hunches and drew a magic circle around the dark mage. The circle glowed briefly before disappearing, along with the evil magician. The blue haired man stood back up before turning around and giving Erza a small smile.

"Sorry for all the trouble."

"It's alright." Erza got off the armchair and took a few steps towards her childhood friend.

"It's really late... I should get going." Jellal said, half turning towards the window.

"Stay."

"What?" He paused.

"_Stay_." Erza repeated, hands on hips. "It's past midnight and it will be impossible to find a place to stay for the night."

"It's fine. I'm used to sleeping outside."

"It's going to rain tonight."

"I'll be fine Erza! I swear! Seriously!"

She crossed her arms. "No. You're saying right _here_Jellal Ferandes. And I won't take no for an answer." Erza huffed.

Jellal visibly hesitated.

"Besides, I haven't seen you in ages. We need to catch up."

A small smile formed on the bluenette's face. "I'll sleep on the couch."

The scarlette nodded in approval, a smirk of triumph lighting her smug face.

Jellal walked back over to the couch, sat down and kicked off his boots. Erza settled down next to him.

Jellal turned towards the exquipping mage.

"So."

"So?"

"How's life in the guild?"

"Same as always..."

"How's Nastu doing?"

"He's fine. As usual, always making a mess of everything." She groaned. "Natsu was a complete idiot earlier this week."

"What did he do?"

And so the night went on, Erza and Jellal swapped stories and closed the gap that time had made and ending the awkwardness between them. Hours ticked by until they eventually fell asleep on the couch, Erza's head resting on Jellal's shoulder, Jellal's arm around her waist. They found comfort in being close together. Maybe it was their long history together that brought them close. Or more likely it was the fact that they both loved each other...

More than Jellal liked. Because after all, he could never have her.

That's what he believed.


	3. Sunrise

Jellal woke up due to blinding sunlight that poured through the open curtains.

The first thing he noticed was a heavy weight on his chest. In a split second of fear, he forgot where he was and worried he has been captured by the council. His eyes flashed open in panic, only to see Erza curled up on top of him. Asleep, her face was soft and tender, as if all her worries didn't exist. In that moment she looked like the little girl she used to be, back in the Tower of Paradise.

_The Tower._

Memories flashed in his mind. Long cold nights Erza and he had spent together in a cell, huddled together with the rest of their friends to keep warm. Him piggybacking her when she was too exhausted to walk. He giving her the name 'Scarlet', them chatting about what they would do when they got out of the tower. Worse memories started to stir. Their failed escape. Erza's lost eye. Her exile. Grandpa Rob. Simon. _Death_. _Destruction_. _Betrayal_. _Lies_. _Pain_.

Jellal closed his eyes as the all-too-familiar waves guilt washed over him. The bluenette winced, as if he was drowning in regret. He held his breath and willed the memories to disparate. Guilt always seemed to attack Jellal now. Nightmares, random flashbacks and panic attacks haunted him in the first year after he regained his memory. He'd gotten over, or at least learned to control these after practice, but waves of guilt still arose. After all, it is his fault. He caused Erza's life to take a turn for the worst. He broke her. He tormented her. He made her cry. And every time he saw her it was a slap in the face. He had loved her. And he still did. But he had rid her of her freedom. And he would never forgive himself.

Jellal sighed, moving his focus of attention down the sleeping red head who was curled up on his chest. Her scarlet locks glowed in the morning sunlight which was pouring through the window. The bluenette relaxed back into the couch and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to wake his childhood friend up. She looked peaceful and angelic lying there. But, she was too good. Too good for him. He couldn't have her. He couldn't hurt her more. He was afraid.

But she still cared for him. She shouldn't, but Jellal clung to it in hopes they could just be friends. The bluenette wouldn't mind Erza finding another man. As long as she was happy.

Well, at least that's what he told himself.

"Erza... Wake up." Jellal called softly, patting her head.

She stirred slightly.

"It's morning."

Erza yawned and sat up. Her hair was mussed and messy from sleep. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked down at Jellal.

"Morning." She mumbled.

Jellal smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm." She yawned again.

Erza looked adorable. Jellal quickly banished the thought. He couldn't afford to think like that.

Erza, finally noticing the position that they were in, flushed slightly. She rolled off Jellal and stood up unsteadily, still half asleep.

"I'm gonna have a shower..." Erza murmured before trudging off to the bathroom. She stopped before she got there though, turning on her heel and walking back over to the living room. The red head grabbed her towel off the floor, where she had left it the night before. Going a little red, along with Jellal, she quickly marched over to the bathroom and closed the door. After a few moments of silence, the blunette heard the shower start.

He sighed and slowly stoop up, stretching as he got off the couch. An object caught his eye. A book (that was probably Erza's) rested on the arm of the sofa. Jellal reached over and lifted it up. He glanced at the cover, which read '_The Siren_' before turning to read the blurb. It sounded like a romance novel. He flipped to the first page and started to read. Not long into the book, the heavenly body mage's face started going red. Really red.

**(A/N: Does anyone need reminding of what kind of books Erza likes to read? Just in case: the erotic and smut kind. Naughty, naughty, Miss Scarlet)**

Suddenly, Jellal heard the door to the bathroom open. He hastily chucked the book back where he found it and tried to calm his red face. Erza walked out of the bathroom, wearing black leggings and an off shoulder white top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a black bow. She walked barefooted into the kitchen and put on an apron. The red head grabbed some ingredients.

"What are you making?" Jellal questioned, trying to sound normal.

"I was thinking pancakes... Unless you have another idea."

"No, pancakes are good." He said, trying to act natural with his face still tinted pink.

Erza smiled, putting the ingredients in a bowl and then mixing the batter furiously with a whisk.

Jellal cleared his throat. "So."

"So?"

"Um, there was a book on the couch and I started reading it and I just wanted to ask-"

"-How's your fiancée? When's the wedding!? Any babies?" Erza suddenly cut in nervously, babbling a bit. She was swearing violently in her mind. If Jellal had read that book... She just hoped her questions would catch him off guard and make him forget. Or else she might have to wipe his memories, but seeing as he had already suffered through amnesia, that option _wasn't_ the highest on her list.

The blue haired man flinched at Erza's question about his 'fiancé'.

"She's... good. The wedding? Uh, we don't know yet..." Jellal winced inwardly. "No babies. _None_."

Erza nodded, trying hard to hide her smile. One: she had distracted him. And two: Jellal was a terrible liar. Especially towards her.

She poured the pancake batter into a pan. "That's good. Remember to invite me to the wedding."

"Um, sure. Cool. Will do." He coughed awkwardly.

Erza sighed. "It's a shame. I hardly ever get to see you anymore. You're always busy fighting dark guilds..."

"Well, yeah... It's all part of Crime Sorcerie and redemption."

"But you should seriously come visit sometimes! Pop by the guild every now and then! It's not _that_ hard!"

Jellal didn't respond.

Erza flipped the pancake. "This is taking _forever_!" she whined.

The exquipping mage exquipped into her cooking armour. She magically summoned saucepans and poured the mixture into each one. The pancakes where done almost instantly. Erza, looking very smug, put then all on a big plate with strawberries and icing sugar before changing back into her normal clothing.

"Pancakes served."

"Wow..." Jellal laughed.

Erza brought the food the table and the two mages sat down and began to eat.

"Jellal..." Erza started.

"Hm?"

"Come back to Fairy Tail with me."

"W-What!?"

"Come to the guild with me! Nobody has seen you in forever, and everyone wants to thank you for your help in the Grand Magic Games."

"I was a _letdown_ in the Games!"

"That wasn't your fault, it was Ultear's and Meredy's. Come to Fairy Tail!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to get back to Meredy and Crime Sorcerie! We still have work to do."

That was a lie. Jellal and Meredy had worked out that they would meet back together in a two months, to make sure they had enough time to track down their evil mages. So far a month had passed and so Jellal had a month of 'free time'.

"Just come. A few days won't hurt."

"But-"

"Please."

Jellal froze. In all his time knowing Erza, he had never heard her beg for something. Well... once. When she had begged him to come to his senses when he had first gone... All Zeref-y.

"Erza... I just _can't_."

It wasn't that Jellal didn't want to go with Erza, he just didn't allow himself. He was scared that he would continue to hurt Erza by being around her.

The armour mage pouted. She stood up slightly, put her hands in the middle of the table and leant over, putting her face close to Jellal's. The blue haired man could see straight down her top, even though he tried not to look. She stared straight into Jellal's eyes.

"Please, Jellal." She begged, her eyes searching his for some kind of sign off affirmation in his.

"I-I um, I d-don't..." He stuttered, recoiling from Erza, sitting as far back in his chair as possible. She pressed forward.

"Come on... Just for a few days..." She coaxed

"B-But Meredy and Crime Sorcerie!"

"They can survive a few days."

"But-"

"Jellal..." Erza started in a threatening tone. "_Come_." Her eyes narrowed.

Being able to see down her top was really distracting. He opened his mouth to refuse.

"Fine."

Erza's face lit up in a brilliant smile. She moved off the table and sat back down in her seat.

"Thank you."

"No problem..." Jellal mumbled in shock. What the actual Tartarus. He had meant to say no! Why in Zeref's name did 'fine' come out?

"I'm going to shower." The blunette announced.

Jellal walked to the bathroom and abruptly shut the door behind him. He stripped off and stepped into the shower. The bluenette turned the water on, but left it cold. He banged his head against the wall.

He was an idiot. More so than Natsu.

He'd given into Erza's wishes without meaning to. And the reason why? Because he could see down her fucking _shirt_. He had to stop being so... Infatuated with Erza. He didn't deny that he liked her. No, he loved her, but he couldn't be with her. He'd hurt her. He didn't deserve her. Not having her is his punishment.

Jellal quickly washed and dried himself. He was halfway through getting dressed when he heard Erza's voice call out.

"Jellal! The train to Magnolia leaves in about an hour." The scarlet haired woman informed him. "If you have your Mystogan attire it would probably be best to wear it as a disguise..."

"My Mystogan stuff? I don't have that with me..."

"Oh well. Just make sure to cover your face." She paused. "It must be annoying have to cover your face every day..."

He sighed. "I've been covering up for the last seven years. I'm used to it by now."

"Seven years huh?" Erza mumbled, her voice hardly audible through the wall. "I keep forgetting it's been seven years..."

Jellal smiled sadly. "I don't. When I see you, sometimes I think it's just a dream." He confessed.

There was a small silence before Erza replied.

"_Baka_."

"I know."

Jellal finished dressing, double checking to make sure his face cloth was secure. He stepped out of the bathroom. Erza was waiting with her luggage. If you could call it that. Jellal's eyes widened when he saw the massive trailer filled with... _things_.

"How many days did you stay here again?" He asked.

"One."

"That's a _lot_ of luggage for one day..." Jellal reckoned she brought enough for at least a week. And was that costumes for a play he saw?

Erza frowned. "This is _nothing_! You should see what I take on missions."

"Right." Jellal laughed. "Shall we go catch this train to Magnolia?"

Erza's smile in return was so sweet it made Jellal blush.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kinda cut in half cuz I got lazy. Oops. Sorry it's short.<strong>

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! ILYSM PEOPLE WHO READ DIS! Thanks for giving it a chance! BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Welcome To Fairy Tail Guild!

**Hello! Sorry this update took so long! I had to rewrite it a few times because I didn't really like it. And then wattpad deleted the chapter when I had almost finished. And then I had to write it AGAIN.**

**This chapter contains a tiny hint of Gajevy/Gale.**

* * *

><p>The five hour train ride to Magnolia was long and uneventful. Jellal and Erza talked for the first hour or so, before the red head became absorbed with her book. Jellal decided to sleep.<p>

A long time later, an announcement over the loud speakers woke the pair out of their daze.

"_Arriving at Magnolia Station in one minute. Arriving at Magnolia Station..._"

The blunette sleepily got up and stretched. Erza packed her book away and began to move towards the end of the carriage. Jellal followed. The train came to a slow halt and the doors swung open. Jellal and Erza stepped out of the train, and went to find the red head's luggage. After that was done, they wandered out of the station and began to head towards Fairy Tail. They strolled down the sunlit streets of Magnolia, chatting cheerfully. When the eventually arrived at the guild, the red head dumped her luggage by the door. She then turned to Jellal.

"Ready?" She asked.

He nodded.

Erza flung open the doors and stepped inside the Guild Hall. Jellal made to follow her, when a yelling, flaming ball of arms and legs came sailing through the air towards Erza. The red head didn't break stride, or flinch at that matter, as she grabbed Natsu Dragneel out of mid-air and flung him off in the opposite direction. The pinkette smashed into a stone pillar.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsu yelled moments after he recovered from the impact. "BEAT UP THE ICE-PERVERT INSTEAD! _HE_ WAS THE ONE WHO THREW _ME_!"

"DON'T BLAME ME FLAME BRAIN." The Ice Mage yelled in reply. "_YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO _STARTED_ THE FIGHT!

"OH _REALLY_? I WAS JUS-"

The Fire and the Ice Mage halted their bickering when a glare from the armoured female was shot their way.

"We're just acting, Erza! Natsu and I are getting well along as always!" Gray covered, laughing nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu added helpfully.

Erza nodded, before continuing through the guild, heading towards the bar. Shouts of greeting echoed through the Guild Hall. Jellal looked between the pinkette, the raven haired man and the scarlet haired woman, a little dazed by the events that just occurred.

"Hurry up, Jellal." Erza commanded, looking over her shoulder.

The blunette hurriedly entered the guild, catching up to Erza with a few long strides, not wanting to fall victim to the display of violence he had just seen.

Erza marched through the usual chaos of the Guild over to where Fairy Tail's silver haired bartender was drying dishes.

"Welcome home, Erza!" Mirajane Strauss greeted, "Did you get any new armour?"

"I brought one or two sets." Erza replied happily. "And some new weapons."

"Ooh! You've got to show everyone later okay?"

Erza laughed, nodding. She then glanced back at Jellal.

"Do you know where Master is? I need to talk to him."

"Up in his office."

"Thanks, Mira."

Erza turned on her heel and headed off in the direction of Makarov's office, Jellal following hot on her heels. Mira craned her neck, just noticing the man behind Erza. Unable to recognise him, due the cloth covering his face, the bartender frowned.

"Ne, Erza!" She called. "Who have you got with you?"

"Jellal." She simply replied.

The said man gave a small wave to the suprised demoness as they walk to Master's office.

"J-Jellal!?" She exclaimed quietly.

"What did you say, Mira-san?" The little sky dragon slayer asked.

"JELLAL!?" The takeover mage repeated, shrieking this time.

The guild hall went silent as all eyes turned to Mirajane. The Mages of Fairy Tail were quite confused.

"_Jellals_ here. With Erza!" She clarified, squealing slightly.

"Ehhhhh? That's rare." Gray mused, grinning to himself.

"Wait. How did we not notice that Jellal was here before?" Natsu scrunched up is face.

"Because Erza was beating you up." Lucy informed her idiotic friend. "And he was wearing his face-cloth-thing."

"Ahhh~"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

* * *

><p>Jellal closed the office door quietly behind Erza and himself.<p>

"Master."

Makarov Dreyer looked up from the magazine he was reading. He closed it subtly and slid it under the table, looking sheepish. Jellal vaguely wondered what he was reading.

"Welcome back Erza... and Jellal?" His eyes shifted and came to a rest on the blunette. "Well this is a pleasant surprise! I don't think you've _actually_ come to the Guild before..."

"No, I haven't. But, let's just say that I..." He searched for the right words. "...had an _unexpected_ encounter with Erza in Oshibana. And after _that_, she managed to... _persuade_ me to come to the guild for a few days."

The old man shrugged, grinning deviously. "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail Guild, Jellal! And please, do tell me about this 'encounter' of yours."

Erza's face promptly went red at his words. Jellal tugged up his face cloth, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Yeah." The young man cleared his throat. "But, um, I was wondering if I could be Mystogan for a few days, as a disguise. The council is still on my back."

Makarov nodded. "Good idea. I'll get the stuff. Nice changing subjects, though."

Jellal opened his mouth to reply, but the Guild's Master jumped off his chair and went into an adjoining room. A few seconds later, he came out with a cardboard box. He handed it to Jellal.

"Here you go. There's a bathroom over there if you want to get changed." He pointed vaguely across the room.

Jellal thanked the old man and went to get changed. Makarov turned to Erza.

"There's also the question of where Jellal's going to stay while he's here. Only a few people know about his past and his situation so there is only a handful members he could stay with."

"Yeah..." Erza trailed off, thinking.

Master smirked after a few seconds. "The most obvious choice would be you, Erza."

"P-Pardon?"

"Yes... that could work..." The old man said, nodding. "You know him best, after all you've been friends since you were kids. And you have a massive room so you could easily make room for him."

"Master. I have to remind you that I live in Fairy Hills. It's a girls only dormitory. No boys are allowed in."

"I'm sure the other girls won't mind. I'll talk to them."

"Couldn't he go with Natsu or Gray?"

"Erza. Natsu's house is horrible and messy. And Lucy's always whining about how he practically lives in her apartment, so that wouldn't work. And Gray. Well, I don't think Jellal wants Juvia to attack him and call him a 'love rival' due to the fact that he's staying him."

Erza sighed. "Alright. He can stay with me." She mumbled, secretly a little happy.

The door the bathroom suddenly flung opened and Jellal walked out, clad in his Mystogan disguise, minus the staffs and hat.

"Ah Jellal!" Master greeted. "Erza and I have just discussed where you'll be staying for the few nights while you're here."

Jellal nodded slowly, gesturing towards the old man, as to prompt him to continue speaking.

"And, assuming you don't mind, you'll be staying with Erza."

Jellal mentally groaned. Why did have to be Erza? Of all people: Erza. Why did he have to spend numerous nights with his greatest temptation? He wanted to be with her so badly. She was kind and beautiful and...

Jellal jolted out of his train of thought. 'Stop it. You can't think like that and you can't be with her. Just. Stop. It. Stop it, stop it, stop it!' He berated himself.

"Um... Jellal?" Erza asked hesitantly, waving her hand across his face.

The blunette blinked, realising he must have spaced out.

"Sorry." Jellal apologised hastily. "And no, I don't mind staying with Erza." He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Alright. Now that's sorted, shall we go and greet the rest of the guild?" Makarov offered.

Jellal nodded. The old man got up and opened the door to his office. The trio walked out to the main part of the guild, which was loud with chatter concerning the arrival of a certain blunette. The three mages climbed onto the guild's stage.

"SHUT UP YOU SHITTY BRATS!" Makarov boomed. Jellal winced inwardly at the Master of Fairy Tail's term of affection towards his children.

The Guild became silent in a matter of seconds, conversations dying out as attention became focused on the three mages standing on the Guild's stage.

"Alright. So, as you may have noticed, Jel... I mean, Mystogan." He corrected. "Mystogan has decided to stay for a few days!"

Murmurs of conversation instantly broke out.

"FIGHT ME, JELLAL!" Natsu screamed. He stood on top of a table and pointed straight at the blunette, a grin on his face. Erza shot him a glare, causing him grumble under his breath and slouch back down in his seat, disappointed. Lucy rolled her eyes at her dense best friend.

"Anyway" the old man continued, "I would like to take this opportunity to formally thank Jellal, I mean Mystogan, for his assistance in the Grand Magic Games. Yes, it was a while ago, but we never really got to thank him. So, lets show him our appreciation!"

Shouts and applause echoed throughout the guild.

"But he didn't do shit..." The Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled, arms crossed and chewing on a nail.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, whacking his muscular arm. Gajeel just laughed his signature laugh and smirked at the petite blunette.

"I didn't even feel that, Shorty."

"S-Shut up!"

Makarov continued to speak. "And so, in celebration of Mystogan's return to the guild... LET'S HAVE A PARTY! I'LL INVITE THE OTHER GUILDS TO COME OVERTONIGHT!"

And the Guild became chaos.

Jellal, Erza and Makarov left the stage. The red and blue haired mages sat down at a table and were immediately swamped by questions from the guild members that knew Jellal, namely Team Natsu with a few others. Makarov trundled over the the bar and sat down.

"Ano, Master?" Mira called, approaching the old man with a small frown on her face. "Is this a good idea? You do remember what happened last time we had a party, don't you?"

Makarov cringed. "Mn, I do. I'd rather fight Zeref himself than to experience that again. Remind me to never let Erza near alcohol..."

"So why exactly are you throwing another party?"

"Because Jellal is here. I honestly never believed that he would ever come the Guild. It's so strange..." Fairy Tail's Master trailed off the thought. "I really wonder what happened between them."

"Master..." Mira began warningly. "Don't delve into things you shouldn't."

"I'm just looking after my children!" Makrov defended indignantly.

"The way you looked after me when I got my first boyfriend? You _completely_ scared him off!" Mira chided.

"He was untrustworthy..." Makarov muttered under his breath.

"Just leave Jellal and Erza to themselves, okay?" Mira finished, not hearing the old man's comment.

Makarov grumbled unhappily before chugging down a mug of beer.

"Mira, may I have a slice of strawberry cake?"

Makarov jumped and choked on his bevergae. He hadn't realised Erza had come up to the bar.

"Sure! I'll bring it over in a moment!"

"Thanks Mira!"

Erza walked away towards her table again. She slipped down in the chair next to Jellal and joined in on the loud conversation between him and her friends.

"Alright... Erza's cake." Mira mumbled to herself.

Fairy Tail's silver haired bartender walked into the kitchen and cut a slice a of strawberry cake. She placed it on a plate and carried it out from behind the bar, through the guild, and to where Erza and the rest were sitting. Mira placed the dish on the table top, in front of the scarlet haired woman.

"Here you go, Erza. Enjoy!"

Erza gave her thanks. Mira turned on her heel and took a few steps towards the bar when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Can I have a bite?"

Jellal's voice.

Mira turned around as fast as a flash of lightning.

Lucy, who was seated between Natsu and Gray, flinched. Wendy covered her mouth and Charle shook her head. Juvia gasped dramatically. Gray gave Jellal a look if sympathy whilst Natsu let out a snort.

Erza, on the other hand, was looking between her childhood friend and her beloved strawberry cake. She frowned.

Gray coughed. "Sorry, Jellal. Erza had this obess-"

"Okay. You can have a tiny bit."

And at Erza's words, time paused. Well, not literally, but everyone in the surrounding area stopped moving.

Five seconds passed.

"Um, guys? What's wrong?" Jellal asked, confused. He waved his hand across their faces.

Gray's mouth dropped open and he began to drool ice shards.

Another ten seconds passed.

Mira fell to the ground in a dead faint, and the loud noise snapped Natsu out of his daze.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!?_" He screeched, spewing fire everywhere.

Happy abruptly started choking on his fish, to which Lucy quickly thumped him on the back, whilst trying to keep from hyperventilating herself.

Wendy kept blinking in a shocked manor whilst Charle looked quite dizzy.

From the ground, Mira could be heard muttering something strange about 'shipping' and 'OTPs'.

"W-What's going on?" Jellal questioned nervously, wondering what had come over the Fairy Tail Mages.

Erza crossed her arms and gave a warning glare to her friends. "I have no idea."

And with that she shoved a cake covered fork into Jellal's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! Wattpad is sooooo glitchy sometimes. And apologies for any mistakes, I am really sick at the moment and I'm deranged brain may not have picked stuff up. I'll probably edit it more later.<strong>

**Until next time!**

**- Lottie**


End file.
